


Favourite Date

by Monstrous_Moonshine



Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, M/M, Made For Each Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Soft Boys, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine
Summary: This may be TK’s favourite date ever!Written for the 2nd day of Tarlos Valentine 2021Prompt:  Favourite DateThis is quite smutty - I didn’t plan on writing anything for day 2 and then I woke up this morning and this came out so I apologise in advance...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Favourite Date

This may be TK’s favourite date ever.

They’re at the bar, him, Carlos and the rest of the 126 crew, a late night hangout. They commandeered a table when they first got here, leaving someone sitting there at all times so they’ve got a base. They’ve danced, played darts, drunk alcohol - or in TK and Carlos’ cases, sparkling water. And now they’re all at the table, having a full on gossip about their last few shifts, the new medical captain and what the actual fuck is going on with TK’s parents.

Grace and Judd are slumped into each other, her legs over his lap. Marjan and Mateo are next to each other, stealing snacks when they think the others are not looking. TK’s avoiding looking at Paul, just in case, that man can read the room and see inside TK’s mind with just one swift look it seems. And Carlos. Carlos is directly opposite him, because if he was closer TK would be touching him constantly, a stroke through his curls, a thumb on the back of his neck, a hand possessively high on his thigh. And he promised himself no touching, not until Carlos is begging him.

Carlos looks stunning tonight. He’s wearing a light blue shirt, a few buttons undone at his neck and chest, short sleeved to show off his gorgeous arms, and tight black jeans. He’s like a drink of water in the desert and TK is just thirsty for him. But even more sexy are his reactions. There’s a thin line of sweat at his hairline, only really noticeable if he’s being stared at and TK is staring, thank god. His eyes are slightly too dark and wild, and his gaze just this side of too hungry as he looks over at TK as often as he can. His fingers are gripping the edge of the table slightly too tightly, knuckles white at times. But he’s hiding all of this well, to someone who doesn’t actually know what they’re doing. He just looks like he’s having a good time, carrying on talking, making light conversation and joking and being so perfectly Carlos even as he stares at TK the more and more aroused he gets. TK’s getting harder every single second, wishes he had put slightly less tight trousers on himself because when he stands up it’s going to be obvious how turned on he is. But he doesn’t really care either.

He fingers the small remote he’s got in his pocket, a smile turning the corners of his mouth up, Carlos’ latching onto the tiny movement and staring, gaze hot and hard and his mouth parting slightly.

TK remembers the days before coming out on the date, the plans they’d talked about, Carlos expressing a desire that he’d shared almost hesitantly, how TK had been so on board with the idea right from the start. Then tonight, how they’d had a shower together, kissing intently under the spray. Then how he’d laid Carlos out on their bed, naked and skin soft and damp and so so beautiful. Then how he’d fingered him open, slow and deep and perfect. He will never get over how Carlos feels around his fingers, hot, tight, so gorgeous that he just seems to stop time for TK. Tonight, he’d started off slow, one slick finger pushing inside to his knuckle, relishing in the noise even that got out of his boyfriend, lips on the base on his spine and his back as he touched him. Once Carlos had started pushing back against the rhythm he’d set with one finger, he’d added another one followed by a third in quick succession. He’d opened him up, gently and lovingly, letting his fingers drag down Carlos’ insides, feeling every single perfect ridge and bump under his hand and waiting until Carlos was moaning and sweaty and riding his fingers beautifully before pulling them out. Normally, he’d finger him for hours, taking his time to really feel everything, before fucking him into the bed. But tonight they’d made different plans and even the whine Carlos gave as he pulled his fingers out wasn’t about to derail those.

Instead he’d pulled their favourite toy forward, a sleek silver vibrator that they’d bought as a joke initially but soon had found out how mind blowing it was when added to their admittedly healthy sex lives. Lubing it up and sliding it in Carlos had given him the fullness back that he craved, even if it wasn’t TK. TK had taken the remote control, finally kissing his boyfriend with the promise of the evening in front of them almost sizzling in the air.

And now, they are sitting in the bar and Carlos still has it inside him. And TK has been teasing him on and off all night, small, gentle bursts of vibrations that must be driving him absolutely crazy. It’s driving TK wild, watching as his usually stoic boyfriend grows hotter and more aroused and it’s all because of him. He’s giving him this pleasure. It’s incredible and he’s never been more in love.

He waits until Carlos is answering a question from Mateo before flicking the vibrator on again, to a higher setting than before and has the pleasure of watching the small jerk of Carlos’ body, the way his fingers tighten on his glass of water, the way his breathing hitches. He’s impressed he manages to carry on talking, but the minute he can, he turns back around and fixes TK with the hottest look he has all night, his desire coursing through every single pore of his body as their eyes lock. He can see the pleasure in his eyes, the way he’s breathing hard, the way his gaze drops down to TK’s lips before snapping back to his eyes. He waits for a few seconds before switching it off and the way that Carlos’ body almost slumps is too delicious for words.

He arches an eyebrow, asking silently if Carlos is still ok and gets a smile back in return, knowing he’s still on board with what they’re doing. Paul’s giving them both looks, sly and slow and all knowing, but the others haven’t noticed thankfully. 

He teases him some more, short sharp but hard bursts of vibration until Mateo suggests they get another round in and it’s Carlos’ turn to buy. With an almost mournful look at TK he gets up to get their drinks from the bar, and TK is impressed that he can walk in the state of arousal he’s in. He waits until Carlos is at the bar, before turning the vibrator up the highest setting they’ve used all night, and he can see the way Carlos bends over slightly, gripping the edge of the bar and he can’t wait anymore, he needs to be touching him right now.

He switches off the vibrations and slides out from the table, “gonna help Carlos, be right back,” he mumbles, although he has no intention of doing anything except touching his boyfriend and asking a member of bar staff to take the drinks to the table. Paul gives him a smug smile, shaking his head slightly as TK practically runs over the bar and slots in behind Carlos.

Carlos knows it’s him, he always does and that’s one reason why TK is so in love with him. He doesn’t know what he did to get so lucky with this incredible man, but he’s taking every single moment he can and this, the way Carlos looks at him like he can’t bear to be apart from him, like he’s the centre of his universe and the way that TK feels exactly the same always makes his heart expand. Even when they’re being downright dirty in public.

The minute he’s behind, Carlos sinks into him, turning his face and raising his lips for the kiss he wants. TK gives it to him immediately, he’s been wanting it too all night after all. He slides a hand around Carlos’ neck, pulling him in and keeping him close as he kisses him as deep as he can considering there’s so many people around them. “Hey, baby,” he says and his voice is hoarse just from how much he’s been affecting Carlos, “how are you doing?”

“I’m so good,” Carlos says, but it comes out as a moan as he turns fully into TK and slides his hands around his back, “please, don’t stop.”

Carlos is hard against him as he moves his hips forward unconsciously, TK can feel a line of heat and hardness pressed right against his cock and he just wants so badly. He kisses Carlos again, dirty, nipping at his bottom lip to hear the moan that gets him and then rests his forehead against his boyfriend, looking into blown brown eyes and a mouth that’s parted in a perfect groan. He knows neither of them are going to be able to wait.

“You want to recreate our first date? Your favourite one?” he asks and Carlos nods immediately.

“Yeah,” he breathes, begging. “I want you, Ty, please, come on,” and he presses in for another kiss.

TK only pauses to make sure he’s paid for the drinks, waving away Carlos’ credit card and tips the bartender generously to take the tray to the 126 crew, before taking Carlos’ hand and pulling him into the darkened back area of the bar where they can slip into the bathroom without anyone seeing them. 

TK checks they’re alone and then pushes Carlos into a stall, locking the door behind them and finally, finally kissing him the way he’s wanted to all night. He licks into his mouth, slow and wet, curling his tongue, brushing it against Carlos’ as he brackets his boyfriend’s body against the wall. Carlos whimpers and moans into his mouth, scrambling to pull him closer, so close that TK can feel his cock again, hard in his jeans. He pulls off Carlos’ mouth and moves to his neck, kissing and biting and cups Carlos languidly through his jeans, loving the bitten off noise that gets him as Carlos falls apart under his ministrations. His eyelashes, sticky with desire, are fluttering against his cheeks as he gazes at TK marking his neck, his eyes so dark and hot and heavy, his breathing erratic already and all they’ve done is make out a little.

TK gets so close he can see how blown his eyes are, all pupil by now, and lets Carlos see how turned on he is, rocking his hips into Carlos’ so he can feel how hard his cock is, letting his eyes settle, wide and wanting and loving the way Carlos sighs with pleasure, the way his hand tightens where he’s clutching onto TK like he’s the only thing keeping him upright. “You want this?” he checks in, needing to hear the consent before giving into the temptation. Carlos is a cop, after all, he needs to make sure he is comfortable with what they’re doing, he can’t hurt him ever.

“Yes,” Carlos moans, and he kisses TK again and again, almost derailing the plan with how sweet and loving his kisses are. “Ty, yes, please, I want you, I need you. Please.” He’s begging in earnest now, hips moving erratically against TK, gorgeous and perfect and wonderful and TK’s and his heart is full with how much he loves this man. 

“Ok, baby,” he whispers it as he kisses the corner of his mouth, the shell of his ear, sweet in preparation of the dirtiness that’s to come, relishing in the full body shiver the touch of his lips so gentle against Carlos’ skin gets him. “Ok, I’m going to make you feel so good. Been waiting for this all night. I love you. So much, ‘Los.”

“I love you too,” Carlos murmurs back and TK is powerless to stop the tender kiss he places on Carlos’ lips, lingering in its pure adoration. He bites back a moan, before pulling away and surveying the scene in front of him in pleasure. And then he slides to his knees, running his hands over Carlos’ body as he moves because he cannot not be touching him right now.

Carlos inhales sharply as TK looks upwards, asking for consent again before undoing his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down so they’re bunched around his thighs. His cock is beautiful, hard and curving upwards gently and TK leans in, nuzzles the base of it before licking a stripe up the underside. He watches, eyes fixed on Carlos as he places a trail of kisses over the head and then with no more hesitation, swallows him down whole.

Carlos moans, loud and low and it echoes around the bathroom and TK’s eyes flutter shut at the absolute filthiness of what they’re doing. He pops off the head of Carlos’ cock, keeping so close his breath fans over the tip as he speaks, knowing that’s going to absolutely blow his mind. “Better keep it down, Officer,” he says, “or else everyone will know I’m blowing you in here. Don’t want to have to arrest yourself, do you?”

“Ty,” Carlos groans, his hands dropping so that he’s carding through TK’s hair. “Oh my god, Ty.”

TK hums happily, before taking Carlos back in to his mouth, working down and relaxing into the blow job. He makes sure he keeps his eyes fixed on his boyfriend as he moves, the way his eyes are fluttering shut, the way he’s stroking through TK’s hair with one hand, the other muffling the delicious noises he’s making. And then he opens his eyes, sees how TK is watching him, and his cock pulses in TK’s mouth, like the sight of him giving Carlos pleasure is more than he needs. TK groans around Carlos’ cock, taking him in a little deeper, all spit and slick and heat, and moves one of his hands from where he’s been gripping Carlos’ hips to palm himself through his jeans, flat hand hard against his own dick. He doesn’t want to come, not here, wants to take Carlos somewhere more private and get inside him, fuck him until he’s hard again and then let him come, spend time building the heat over and over again until Carlos can be inside him. They’ve got all night, he wants so much.

He relaxes his throat, lets Carlos’ cock slip into the tight space at the back of his throat and sucks, watching as Carlos closes his eyes and knocks his head back against the stall wall. He can’t stop the whimpers he’s making, into his arm to try to muffle them, but he trails his other hand from TK’s hair to his neck, sliding under the collar of his shirt so he’s touching skin, tender and loving and TK hums, fucking his throat onto Carlos’ cock until he can’t breathe and has to pull back. 

“You ready to come?” he asks, his voice hoarse and rough from Carlos’ cock and he doesn’t miss the way that makes Carlos’ thighs quiver, his legs tremble. He strokes TK’s cheek, his eyes full of love as he gazes downwards.

“Yes,” he manages to say and TK fumbles the remote out of his pocket, asking for permission. When Carlos nods, he flicks it up to the highest setting and takes Carlos back in as deep as he can at the same time. 

Carlos does cry out at that, keeping his hips as still as he can but he’s so close, TK can tell from the way he’s twitching, the way his hand flexes on TK’s cheek. He looks up, and their gazes lock, hot and heady in the thick air around them and Carlos’ mouth drops open in the prettiest shape TK has seen. “Ty, babe, I’m close,” he manages to whimper out and TK feels so safe with him, he knows Carlos will only ever offer what he can take and is always looking out for him.

But he also knows he wants him to come in him and so he relaxes his throat for the last time, letting the head of Carlos’ cock slide into the spasming place at the back of his throat and he swallows, once, twice and moves his hand from Carlos’ hip to run over his ass just where the vibrations are strongest. And Carlos makes the most gorgeous noise and his cock pulses as he comes into TK’s throat.

Carlos’ legs buckle as TK gentles him through it and gets unsteadily back to his own feet, getting his arms tight around his boyfriend to keep him upright. Carlos clings to him, sliding a hand underneath the bottom of his shirt, ruched out of his jeans so he’s touching skin, face pressed into TK’s shoulder as he moans his way through the aftershocks. TK takes the time to clean him up, slide the vibrator out of him and tuck him away gently. When Carlos pulls back from his shoulder, his eyes are so full of a love that TK still can’t believe belongs to him, and he kisses TK, soft and gentle and so tender. TK smiles into the kiss, lets Carlos chase the taste of himself on his tongue as they make out slow and gentle in the stall, pressed so close together.

Carlos slides a hand down between them, cupping TK’s still hard cock and palming it but TK catches his hand and moves it away. “You don’t have to,” he says, into Carlos’ mouth because he can’t move away. “Take me home instead. Let me get you somewhere private and comfortable where we can both make as much noise as we want.” His voice is so roughened and he sees the flash of heat that brings into Carlos’ eyes and he knows they’re not going to be sleeping tonight.

“Ok,” Carlos says and with one last kiss they leave the stall. TK catches sight of them in the mirror, there is no way they can mask what they’ve been doing. Carlos looks like he’s been fucked in a bathroom and TK’s lips are reddened and there is no help for his hair. Carlos’ eyes grow wide as he also realises this. “We’ve got to get the keys from the table,” he says, horror in his voice. 

“Maybe they won’t realise,” TK suggests and laughs at the look Carlos gives him. But he still reaches out and tangles their fingers together, tight and filling in the gaps TK never knew he had in his life before this man waltzed in and changed every single perception he had. 

The knowing looks on the 126 crew’s faces as they mumble through some random excuse at the table is excruciating, but the feeling of Carlos’s hand squeezing his, the look in his eyes as he watches as TK grabs his wallet and the way he pulls him out of the bar quickly is more than enough compensation. The anticipation of their time together is almost too much to bear. He’s never felt this way about anyone before and he knows he’s never going to want another person like this again. Carlos is it for him. His future. 

So yeah, this may be TK’s favourite date, because he knows now what his forever is going to look like and he’s so excited and happy to have this incredible singularity of a man to share every little thing with.


End file.
